1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lotion applicator, and particularly to a lotion applicator that can be used for applying lotion to areas of the body which are difficult to reach.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applying lotion to some parts of one""s body may be challenging if not impossible without the aid of a device. For example, the back and foot are often difficult to reach with one""s hands, and in some cases they cannot be reached at all. Additionally, applying lotion to one""s body with one""s hands can be a messy and unpleasant undertaking causing the hands to become greasy and tacky. While in the past, devices having a belt or elongated strip have been used to apply or massage such hard to reach areas, such prior art devices are difficult to grasp and are not configured for individuals of all sizes. Thus, there is a need for a compact lotion applicator that can be used by all to reach otherwise inaccessible parts without undue effort and inconvenience.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,213, issued Apr. 7, 1998 to S. Meier, discloses an elongated body of generally smooth non-absorbent material with elastic handles on opposite ends thereof. The material itself is non-elastic, non-laminated, and non-woven.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,456, issued Aug. 13, 1996 to T. Suida, discloses an improved washcloth having a main body comprising two sheets of flexible material of differing porosity integrally secured together. A plurality of pockets are provided for the simultaneous insertion of soap and/or massaging utensils and other medicating items. The washcloth has gripping handles integrally knit to the opposing ends of the main body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,990, issued Oct. 12, 1993 to E. Voight et al., discloses an applicator for use in placing skin products on a person""s body, particularly the recessed areas of the back. The applicator comprises an elongated rectangular strip of flexible material having finger holes at each end.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,745, issued Jan. 17, 1956 to V. Norman, discloses a washcloth having an elongated strap and a loop on each of its ends. A pocket is provided in the middle of the strap for retaining a cake of soap. The strap is made by folding a piece of material in four equally sized sections and stitching the folds together at selected portions of the strap.
Other patents relating to devices for scrubbing, massaging, or applying a body lotion to hard-to-reach sections of the body include U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,171, issued May 7, 1991 to. A. W Almond (apparatus including a cylindrical housing retractably containing an elongate continuous web retractable therefrom); U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,118, issued Mar. 6, 1990 to S. G. Crooks (lotion applicator having a central cylindrical container including a right and left flexible strap diametrically secured to opposite vertical sides of the container); U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,490, issued Apr. 8, 1980 to G. Jonzon (a sponge for personal washing having a through slot for accommodating an elongated strap having handles at opposite ends); U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,849, issued May 28, 1974 to G. Giunta (a skin conditioning article having springy and pliable body of layers of nylon net fabric with a mesh of about one-eighth inch); U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,205, issued Mar. 13, 1973 to A. J. Liebman (a device for use by a person for rubbing across hard-to-reach sections of the body having an elongated tubular liquid absorbent body formed from a limp material); U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,374, issued Jul. 4, 1972 to D. E. Jennings (a scrubber made of open-meshed tulle-like nylon having flexible loop-shaped handles at its respective ends); U.S. Pat. No. 1,488,332, issued Mar. 25, 1924 to A. Foerg (a sponge having a fibrous hollow body open at both ends and handles at opposite ends of the body); U.K. Patent No. 278,906, published Oct. 20, 1927 (a back washing device made of a bland of pliable material having transverse end spreaders to keep it spread out); and Great Britain Patent No. 2,165,748, published Apr. 23, 1986 (a body care device for use on-the human body, which has a first side formed of a toweling material, and a second side formed of a net material).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a fabric lotion applicator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The fabric lotion applicator includes a generally rectangular main body and two handles attached to first and second ends of the main body. The main body is formed from a single sheet of flexible fabric which is folded into three equally sized layers. The folded body is held in assembly, preferably by a seam which is sewn along the edges of the body. A button is provided on a first surface of the main body and a flexible loop is attached to the first end of the main body. When not in use, the lotion applicator may be easily folded into a compact size and releasably held in that configuration by engagement of the button and the loop member.
Also provided is a pouch for storing the lotion applicator. The pouch has an opening which may be releasably sealed by hook-and-loop fastening material that is affixed to the top edges of the pouch. A lotion bottle and a strap for securing the lotion bottle within the pouch are also included.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a lotion applicator which can be used to apply-lotion to a user""s back or to other areas of a user""s body which are difficult to reach.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lotion applicator which is flexible and can be used by individuals of varying body size.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a lotion applicator that will not allow lotion to drip from the applicator surface.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a lotion applicator that will not unduly absorb lotion that is applied thereon.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lotion applicator which can be easily washed and dried.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.